1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to a system and method for maintaining continuous and progressive game play in a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern computer games have a beginning and an ending, and do not progress while a player is not playing. When a player boots up a computer game, the game either starts at the beginning or resumes where the player last left off.
An example of a well known, conventional computer game is the game of Adventure. A player starts the game, and for example, finds himself on a path standing next to a key lying on the floor. The player instructs the character to pick up the key. Accordingly, the character picks up the key and the game requests further instructions. The player instructs the character to proceed forward down the path by typing the word "forward" using the computer keyboard. The game responds by displaying the message "You have entered a cave." The player then instructs the character to turn left. The character accordingly turns left, and the game informs the player that the character is now facing a long hallway with a light in the distance. At any point, the player may save the game, thereby saving game assets, i.e., the key, and saving game status, i.e. facing a long hallway. Thus, when the player resumes play, he finds the character holding the key, facing the hallway, etc. While the player is not playing, the game environment does not progress and the player's status remains unchanged.
Another example of a modern computer game is Sim-City.RTM., manufactured by Maxis of Walnut Creek, Calif. Sim-City.RTM. provides a single-user game environment for building a virtual city, including residential areas, parks, utilities, business districts, etc. The player designs the city. As time passes, virtual characters move into or out of the residential areas, drive their cars to and from the business districts, etc. While a user is effecting changes to the city and while the user provides no input, the game continues. The city continues to earn revenues, the people continue to purchase property, natural disasters still occur, etc. However, when the player leaves the game environment, i.e., quits the game, the game stops.
Modern computer games do not enable a player to use a character in other game environments. If a character is created and developed in one game environment, the same character cannot enter into another game environment. For example, in a modern martial art simulator, a character may acquire new powers and new weaponry as the game progresses. The player cannot enter into another more advanced game environment, while maintaining its current knowledge and assets, to begin new game play.
Therefore, a system and method are needed for enabling progressive and continuous game play in a game environment, for enabling multiple players to enter multiple game environments, and for enabling players to maintain current knowledge and assets between game environments.